


Reminisce.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: day 24: mistletoe.





	Reminisce.

**Author's Note:**

> day 24: mistletoe.

Organization was never Dan’s strong suit. Or Phil’s either, really. Deep down they were both sentimental nerds who kept everything that meant anything to them. Dan couldn’t even begin to count the number of arguments they’d had over keeping old concert tickets ( _‘that was the night we got lost and ended up sleeping in the park!’_ ) or receipts that shouldn’t mean anything but – ( _‘that’s the receipt from the sky bar, Phil. I’ll fight you if you try to throw it away’)_ – they really did mean everything.

 

As romantic (and disgusting) their sentimental side was, it left their flat a mess. There were old t-shirts strewn in boxes, Polaroids so faded that only Dan or Phil would even know what they were of, stuffed animals from game machines and carnivals, a box of all the papers – from notes to receipts, even a few printed off screenshots from Twitter – and so much more that Dan waded around as he tried to shove his sheets into one of the boxes in front of his closet.

 

It was bittersweet, Dan thought, to be packing his memories away into boxes. He knew they’d be fine, unboxed and kept just as they were when he and Phil got to their new flat. But, something about seeing his and Phil’s relationship lain out in front of him – a mess of things that all had a story behind them – was making him emotional.

 

Phil was down the hall. He’d been tasked to pack the kitchen away, while Dan was supposed to be dealing with their closet. Instead Dan found himself dealing with a wave of emotion he was in no way prepared for on a Sunday afternoon. Phil’s old University hoodie lay across his lap. It was far too small for him now, but there was no way in hell he was going to give it away.  He’d long since shoved the sheets and blankets  to the side in favor of reading old notes, staring fondly at the stack of pictures that had been tucked away in his bedside drawer. 

 

Fanning through the papers, he lingered on the red envelope in the back. A knowing smile curved over his face as he pulled the Christmas card out, laughing fondly under his breathe. A cartoonish picture of a sausage dog was on the front, decked out in a red and green holiday sweater. Below the dog, in the ugliest font imaginable, it said :

 

 

_‘Dachshund through the snow…’_

_(“Get it, Dan? Like dashing?”_

_“Yes, Phil. I get it. You nerd.”)_

 

 

It had been their first Christmas together. Dan could remember it like it was yesterday. The giddiness on Phil’s face when he presented the card to him, how he tried and failed not to cry when he read the stupidly sweet note on the inside, the mistletoe Phil had taped to their door frame with duct tape.

* * *

_“It’s tradition! You can’t ignore Christmas tradition.”_

 

_Phil was adamant about kissing him under the mistletoe and behind the faux-arguments, Dan knew he would never tell him no._

 

_“You didn’t need a bloody plant to get me to kiss you, Phil.”_

 

* * *

 

It had been just like any other kiss they’d shared at that point in their lives together. Soft, gentle, but packed with the emotions of two love sick boys who had no idea what their future held. Dan wondered what 18 year old him would think now; knowing that the kiss under the mistletoe was one of many more that he and Phil would share over the years. It’d be one of _many_ things they’d share. It had all seemed too good to be true then. Dan remembered worrying endlessly that one day he would just wake up and the whole thing had been a dream. It was silly, he thought now, that he ever felt that way.

 

 

Because Phil was real.

The future they’d built together was very real.

 

 

He had just flipped the card closed, staring at the dog on the front, when Phil walked into the room.

 

“Wow, you’ve done a lot since I’ve been gone.” Dan could hear practically hear him rolling his eyes, knowing damn well he’d done absolutely nothing. He turned and Phil’s expression softened when his gaze landed on Dan’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Dan hummed, leaning into Phil’s shoulder as he sat down on the floor next to him.

 

“Nothing at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

(The mistletoe hung via red string this year, dangling in the middle of the Christmas lights twinkling from the door frame. Dan had vehemently refused to let Phil to tape it there.

 

_‘It ruins the aesthetic, Phil.’_

 

_‘_ _Ugh, you and your aesthetics.’_

 

_‘Just shut up and kiss me._

 

_’Bossy.’)_

 

 


End file.
